Foot Massage
by Durgas Dragon
Summary: Kakashi gives his lover a foot massage. In the ‘First Step’ universe, but can be read alone.


**Foot Massage**

_**Disclaimer: This is a purely fan-made piece that is using the world and characters from Masashi Kishimoto's **_**Naruto**_** and is made entirely for enjoyment. No financial gain has been made in the making of this piece.**_

_**Summery: Kakashi gives his lover a foot massage. In the 'First Step' universe, but can be read alone.**_

_**Author's Note: Possible out-of-characterness. Short. Fluffy. Very, very, very fluffy.**_

_**Constructive criticism always appreacited.**_

_**Published: **__**16 June 2007**_

_**Rating: **__**K**_

**"****Marry me…" Iruka mumbled, almost incoherently. "Marry me an' keep doin' that forever…"**

** "Should I be flattered or insulted that you propose marriage to anyone who gives you a good massage?"**

**"Mmmm, should be flattered…oh gods, there! Sweet breath o' heaven…" The chunin made a noise that Kakashi usually associated with porn movies as the jounin hit a particularly sensitive spot on his lover's foot. "Don't propose to everyone…only you…**_**yesssssssssss**_**…"**

**"I don't know about that. I seem to remember**** you proposing to and pledging your undying love to Gai."**

**"Left him for you…" Iruka moaned decadently. "Nothin' better than you…"**

**Kakashi smirked slightly. Few things were more entertaining than his boyfriend during a massage, particularly a foot or hand massage. Iruka not only made noises most people coupled with sex, but he'd be boneless in moments and the declarations of love and devotion that fell from his mouth always provided amusement later when Kakashi repeated them back. Iruka also became ridiculously cuddly after a massage of any sorts, so if Kakashi felt a need to just be held or to hold, all he had to do was give the other a quick one.**

**And the 'thank-you' sex that came the next day was always nice little bonus.**

**"Gonna give them more weapons…" Iruka's head lolled back and the foot in Kakashi's scarred hands twitched in a way that said it could die blissfully happy in the next moment and have no regrets. "Then you do this 'gain an' 'gain."**

**"Are you sure you want to risk another close call with Ton Ton and Izumo-san?"**

**"Mmmmmm…" Iruka spent a moment trying to get his brain together enough to speak semi-coherently. "Take one for the team…"**

**"I should tell your co-workers that you sold out them and your class for a foot massage."**

**He flopped about a little bit more. "Hafta…**_**ooohhh**_**…hafta…learn some…sometime…"**

**Good thing Kakashi spoke supremely relaxed Umino. "Your classes will have to learn how to throw their weapons properly sometime?"**

**"Uummmm." Iruka smiled dreamily, seemingly pleased that Kakashi understood him.**

**Silence—only broken up by Iruka's debauched sounds of happiness—fell over the two. Kakashi worked a particularly stubborn knot in Iruka's ankle out. On days that Iruka taught weapon training, he got stressed and sore from the tension and he always came home exhausted with an injury of some sorts—whether it was from a stray weapon or from landing wrong. Kakashi usually felt on those days (if he didn't have a mission), it was his duties as a caring boyfriend to help his lover out.**

**He used to give Iruka tea after the bath to sip while he massaged the various parts of Iruka's body, but about two minutes in, Iruka didn't have the muscle control to hold the cup any more and frankly, Kakashi was tired of scrubbing tea stains out of things.**

**Kakashi was sure that Iruka thought—in the back of his head—that Kakashi did it for the sex later. If he was honest with himself, he knew it played a small role in things—Iruka was **_**much**_** more willing to be experimental on the 'thank you' sex days—but he also knew that he would do it even if Iruka didn't fuck his brains out the next day. There was something about seeing Iruka with all of his guards down, barely able to move, and completely trusting in Kakashi that made his heart thud. There was a sort of rush in knowing that Iruka trusted him so wholly that he felt safe enough to be completely defenceless and believing that Kakashi would be able to protect him if things went wrong.**

**If Kakashi was honest with himself, he knew he had to say that he did this for the selfish reason that Iruka made him feel protective and human during massages. Those feelings were almost better than sex.**

**Possibly.**

**Kind of.**

**Maybe.**

**"Gitupere." Iruka slurred sleepily. "Wanna…wanna hold."**

**Kakashi helped Iruka get under the covers of their bed before he followed the weak drooping command of Iruka's hands and pulled Iruka's arms around him.**

**Iruka made a hazy and happy noise and softly tried to nuzzle Kakashi's hair. Not being in control of his body, the effort failed miserably, but Kakashi found the gesture to be sweet anyway. It felt good and he liked to be reminded of Iruka's affection.**

**As Iruka cuddled him closer, Kakashi**** felt that strange warm feeling fill him again—the one he had finally labelled as loving contentment. It probably wasn't healthy for him to feel something like that, but had decided around the same time that he had identified it that he didn't care. Iruka was more than worth it. And while the village would always come first, having moments like this made his life bearable and made him better because he wasn't going to give them up.**

**Iruka sighed softly. "Stay?" He mumbled, feebly pulling the other man closer.**

**"You know I'm not going anywhere."**

**"Jus'…makin'…sure…" His arms were heavy and perfect around Kakashi. He made another feeble attempt at nuzzling, but it was clear that he was fading quickly. He muttered something that sound dangerously close to the words Kakashi both dreaded and yearned for, but his words were too muddled for Kakashi to be sure either way.**

**Very gently, Kakashi kissed Iruka's forehead. "The same to you." He murmured, on the offshoot chance Iruka really had said them. As he let himself relax and drift towards sleeping, he knew even if it was just the massage talking, it wouldn't change his feelings.**

**Iruka was his centre.**

_x Fin x_

* * *

Hello all! I'm just letting you all know that I have not abandoned my other ideas; it was just I hit a block with a few of my ideas, and this has helped me get back on track. Thank you for reading!**  
**


End file.
